


Gotta Blast 'em All

by NothingMuch_Really



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angry Bakugou Katsuki, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingMuch_Really/pseuds/NothingMuch_Really
Summary: Pokemon theme song, but Bakugou





	Gotta Blast 'em All

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. Thought of this, had to write it down and share it with the poor, poor, unsuspecting world

*To the tune of the Pokemon theme*

I wanna be the very best, that Deku never was 

(Dun, dun, duh dun)

To beat them is my real test, explosions are my cause

I will travel to UA, 

Sweating far and wide

(Dun dun duh duh)

Teach Deku that 

There was no way 

That power was inside!

Bakugou!

Gotta blast 'em all! 

Cower from me

I know it's my destiny!

Bakugou!

Oh, he hates his friends

And the world he must defend

Bakugou! 

Gotta blast 'em all!

(It's true!)

His anger will pull him through!

You teach him, he'll yell at you

Bakugou!

Gotta blast 'em all!

Gotta blast 'em all!

Bakugou!

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I'm sorry. Please comment any additions you might have.


End file.
